Yuri World
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Yui conquered the world and yuri relationships are now obligatory. As part of a rebel group, Azusa has a mission: kill the woman she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**:**  
**:**  
**:**  
**Azusa's mission**  
**...**

The day Yui said she was going to conquer the world, anyone paid attention. And that's why no one was ready when she finally made it. Everything changed since Yui conquered the world: statues of Yui with Gitah as her scepter all over the world; every cake shop in the world had to send an enormous tribute of cakes to Yui-Sama; marathons and exams were forbidden in every school in the world; and the official Anthem of her world was Fuwa-Fuwa-Time; etc.

But the most surprising rule of Yui-Sama's world was:

YURI RELATIONSHIPS ARE COMPLETELY OBLIGATORY. ALL WOMEN WITHOUT A GIRLFRIEND WILL BE SENT TO A YURIST RE-EDUCATION SENTER.

HIRASAWA YUI-SAMA

"Senter" read Akira. "Seriously, how did she conquer the world if she can't even spell?"

"Surprises me more than she was accepted on the university" answered Ayame taking Akira's hand when she saw some Nyan Patrols coming.

The Nyan Patrols were the guardians of Yui's new Yuri Order. All of them were women dressed in black suits, armed with assault rifles, and combed in long pigtails as Yui-Sama's girlfriend; and all of them was ready to arrest everyone who doesn't obey Yui's more absolute rule. The Nyan Patrol were also, Yui's most powerful military force; and it was completely conformed by lesbian couples. The captains weren't dressed like the soldiers, no, they were dressed as iconic anime yuri characters: Chikane and Himeko; Haruka and Michiru and Shizuma and Nagisa.

Have boyfriends was legal, but women have to demonstrate they dedicated much more time to their girlfriends than their boyfriends, (or fake girlfriends, as Ayame and Akira's case).

* * *

In a secret location, the Resistance was discussing about their plans, and Azusa was getting more and more nervous listening to their superiors.

"This is ridiculous" said someone. "We can attack Air-Head-Sama in a lot of different ways, because she is a complete idiot… but her right hand… that damn blonde… she's just too smart.

"So… we don't have a choice"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm completely sorry, Nakano-san" said the High Commander. "Gomen ne"

"We know you truly love her, but remember. This is for all of us, for our freedom"

Azusa didn't know what to say, but she finally managed to mumble:

"Demo… demo… what about Mio-senpai´s plan?"

"Her girlfriend found her and informed Kotobuki-Sama before she could do anything" answered the High Commander. "You know Tainaka, she threatened Mio-san with barnacles stories all night if she doesn't give up; it was to protect her from Air-Head-Sama's wrath, but the results were exactly the same: we don't have a choice, you have to be the one who kill Air-Head-Sama. She trusts you because she loves you, I'm completely sorry, Nakano-san"

Azusa looked down. It was true it was a relief to her not to have to hide her relationship with Yui anymore, but she didn't agree to force everyone women in the world to love each other. That's why she joined to the Resistance, but she never thought the High Commander asked her to kill the love of her life. It was true Yui was completely crazy, but why? Simply, why? Yui was so innocent, sometimes she look like she didn't know she was an evil dictator.

The High Commander's words interrupted Azusa's thoughts:

"Manabe-san, Yamanaka-san… be careful. Remember who your girlfriends are, please make sure they didn't notice what's going on. Commander Sokabe is dangerous, but Kotobuki… she's just evil.

The both of them nodded, then the High commander spoke to Jun:

"Be carefull too, Jun-chan. Ui is not as dangerous as them but she is Air-Head-Sama's sister; please don't say anything in front of her"

* * *

The bakers just left a giant box full of sweets to Yui, the tribute, and leaved making reverences while Yui started her gluttony. The dictator was wearing a beautifull white dress with black ruffles and white tights with black stripes. And as a final touch, a purple artificial flower in her hair.

"Mugi-chan" called Yui. "Make some tea and call Ricchan and Mio-chan"

"What about the practice" asked Mugi. She was wearing a half black, half white and black stripes dress with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Ehehehehe…." Laughed Yui apologizing herself. "But remember than we can't start without Azu-Nyan"

A shadow of anger passed over the blonde's face, but Yui didn't noticed and continued with her instructions:

"Also call Nao and Sumire-chan. It passed a lot of time since both bands played together. We'll start when Jun-chan and Azusa-chan arrive home"

Mugi made a reverence and leaved the giant hall of throne. Once she was out of Yui's reach, she called Sokabe-senpai.

"MEGUMI-CHAN!"

Yui's military leader appeared.

"What can I do for you, Kotobuki-Sama?" asked the commander making a reverence.

"Tell me, Megumi-chan, did you found something extraordinary about Azusa-chan?"

"Iie. But we gathered a lot of evidence about Yamanaka-Sawako"

Mugi slaped the commander, she was completely furious.

"DON'T DARE YOU TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT SAWAKO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm only repeating you the facts, Kotobuki-Sama. I'm sorry, but I also found information about Nodoka. I love her, but I can't ignore she is conspiring with the enemy" answered Sokabe, still calmed.

Mugi grumped and indicated Sokabe to leave her alone.

Sokabe was the one who control the army, but Mugi was in charge of the Nyan Patrol, so she knew her beloved Sawako was a possible traitor too… but she had to stay calm. Yui created a perfect world for her and she was ready to defend it until the end. So, she finally went to Ritsu and Mio's room.

"Tea party" announced Mugi when she entered to their room. Mio was wearing a black dress with black and aqua-green tights and a small hat in her head. Ritsu was also wearing a black dress but she completed the set with a small flower in her hair.

"Again?" Mio asked. "Is the fourth this day. Thanks to that, Ritsu is getting fat"

"Well, you see Mio, you enjoy it" answered Ritsu with a little smile. "More to grab to"

"BAKA" yelled Mio hitting Ritsu.

Ritsu fainted. Mugi just laughed.

* * *

Sawako, Nodoka and Azusa arrived to Yui's palace. They were all quiet; Sawako, Nodoka and Jun were worried about Azusa, and Azusa herself was thoughtful. High Commander's words: _"She trusts you because she loves you, I'm completely sorry, Nakano-san"_ still running all over her mind. "Why me?" thought Azusa. "I mean… I know she's crazy and I'm the closest person to her but… Why me? I don't want to hurt my Yui.

"Azu-Nyan, you came!" said Yui interrupting Azusa's houghts.

"¿Ara? Ha… ha… Hái! Tadaima!" said Azusa hugging Yui. "When did we get here?"

Yui gave Azusa a cup of tea.

"Kore, Azu-Nyan. You look Thirsty"

Azusa accepted the tea cup and drunk it in silence. Azusa was very depressed, a detail immediately noticed by Mugi, but she didn't said anything. Finally, HTT and Wakaba Grils practiced, but few. All of them wanted to save energy to the night's sweetest moment. _"There must be something I can do. Yeah, something will came and I wouldn't have to hurt my Yui"_ Thought Azusa.

* * *

"Are you sure, Kotobuki-Sama?" asked Sokabe. "Yui-Sama wouldn't like it"

"I don't care, Megumi-chan" said Mugi. "We have to protect our perfect world"

"I understand" answered Sokabe. "CAPTAINS OF THE NYAN-PATROL!"

The six girls came. All of them wearing their cosplays and assault rifles ready to accept Kotobuki-Sama's orders. Mugi started:

"Nakano Azusa, Manabe Nodoka, Suzuki Jun and Ya… Ya... Yam… Yamanaka Sawako are under complete vigilance now. I wan't to know everything they do 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Is it clear?

"HÁI, KOTOBUKI-SAMA!"

"I won't quit to my perfect world. My ideal world.

* * *

**So… this is a complete nonsense story, just for fun. Anyway, this time I'm REALLY trying to improve, so tell me what you think. Happy new year and:**

**Read ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**:**  
**:**  
**:**  
**The day when everything changed**  
**...**

One day like any other, Ui invited Jun to meet her partents. Jun was really nervous, because she never met the Hirasawa family before, but Ui calmed her explaining than her parents were really open minded and they were going to like her. She wasn't wrong, the Miss and Mister Hirasawa were really good people and accepted an liked Jun without any trouble. The had lunch, they laughed together a couple of times and at the end of the day, Jun was asking herself why she was so nervous at the beginning. So, they ended the day watching a little of TV. That was the day when everything changed.

"Ui, isn't that Mugi-senpai on the news?" asked Jun.

The Hirasawa family moved closer to the television. Jun was righit, that one was Mugi, but… why did she look so different?

"… and now, I introduce you to our new mistress: Hirasawa-Yui-Sama

"Arigatou, Mugi-chan" said Yui. "So… Minna Konnichiwa: I'm Hirasawa Yui and now the world is mine, so you should call me The Owner and Mistress or simply Yui-Sama. Oh, Sugoi Mugi-chan! I sound like a professional dictator, not a simple amateur.

Mugi bowed.

"Yui-Sama, your speech" reminded Mugi respectfully.

"Mugi-chan! I already told you, for you an all my friends I'm still Yui-chan" said Yui.

"Sumimasen, Yui-chan, Just, reminding you to keep reading"

"Ehehehehehe…" apologized Yui scratching the back of her head. "Gomen nassai… well, back to our business, since today all candy shops and bakeries in all over the world have to send mi lots of sweets as a proof or your obedience. And in my birthday, November 27, every family in the world has to bake a delicious cake and eat it in my honor. And, every park in the world will have a statue of me; natural size. Mugi-chan will provide you the photos I want you to use to make them. Also I'll demolish the world's greatest monuments to build giant statues of me. Remember: the world is mine now, I want you to notice. And finally: yuri relationships are obligatory. Women without a girlfriend or wife for the next month, will be reeducated to teach you to not to disobey me.

Jun shivered. It was just her imagination or Yui sounded a lot more evil? She also noticed the satisfaction smile Mugi had on her face.

"So, in case it's not clear yet" started Mugi, "all yuri couples must register in the authorized stands. To register you have to present a series of pictures of you and your new love in a recent date and you have to kiss in front of one of our agents"

Then, the blonde clacked her fingers. After that gesture, some of black dressed women combed as Azusa and using Cat-Ears diadems appeared. They were armed with assault rifles.

"Those are the Nyan Patrol" continued Mugi. "They'll make sure you follow Yui-Sama's… er… Yui-chan's Yuri Order. If you disobey, you'll serve as an example, and after them you'll be reeducated. Have boyfriend is legal, but you should demonstrate us your girlfriends are first. Same rules apply to married couples.

"Arigatou Mugi-chan" said Yui very proud of her friend. "That's it, matta ne!"

The channel changed from Yui to the reporter. The guy was terrified.

"So… it's a pleasure to announce you that this message came to the channel much more time before the last nation fell to Yui-Sama. And Sokabe-Sama, Yui-Sama's commander, ordered us to transmit this message every half hour for those who couldn't see it at first chance"

* * *

Mio turned off the TV completely shocked. She never thought than Yui could do something like that. She also never thought Mugi helped her. Ritsu came into the room completely frightened.

"Mio, have you see the news?"

"Hái… Ritsu! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know… but don't worry. We are girlfriends alredy, I don't think the Nyan Patrol will come for us. Ey! I bet you 1000 yens that Azusa isn't happy for the name of Yui's Yuri police"

"Stop thinking about money, we have to stop Yui!"

The door opened with violence and the Nyan Patrol came in.

"Akiyama Mio, Tainaka RItsu, The Owner and Mistress is waiting for you in her palace"

"But…"

"But nothing" interrupted the Nyan, "Hurry!"

The two lovers hugged each other and walked behind the Nyans. Ritsu noticed the Nyan Patrols were holding hands, the hands that weren't grabbing the rifle, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

When Yui's message ended, the Hirasawa family looked each other very confused. Mr. Hirasawa stayed attached to TV looking for information. And he found a lot: one channel was transmitting a repetition of how world's leaders surrended to Yui; in other channel he found a lot of monuments being destroyed by Yui's Army; in other channel Yui's biography, etc.

Anyone could say anything. Not even Ui found an apology for her sister. Then, someone knocked the door violently. Completely afraid, Yui's mother opened the door. Four Nyan Patrols came in.

"Hirasawa Ui, Suzuki Jun, The Owner and Mistress demands to see you in her palace. Come with us"

"Onee-chan" asked Ui.

"Yes, Onee-chan" answuered the Nyan, "Hurry up"

Jun looked at her girlfriend, then the Nyan Patrol's weapons.

"Daijobu" calmed her Ui, "Onee-chan will never hurt us"

"But Ui… that guns""

"We're here for your protection" said one of the Nyans, "lmost anyone in the world is happy with their new situation. Since Yui-Sama is untouchable, is the family who is in danger. But don't worry, Commander Sokabe already sent a squad for protection for all family members, including the Oba-chan, so let's go"

* * *

Last night Sawako has being drinking at a party and she slept almost at 6:00am. She woke up because of the insisting knocking of the door. When she opened it, she almost fainted looking at the Nyans.

"Nani?"

"Yamanaka Sawako, you better come with us" said one of the Nyans.

Looking at their weapon she just obeyed.

* * *

Neither Nodoka could believe it. Yui? Seriously? No, it can't be. But she convinced when she opened the door just to face four Nyans.

"Are you here to arrest me or protect me?"  
"To escort you. Please come with us"  
"Hái…"

Sumire and Nao were also an special case.

"BU… BUT… BUT WE ARE ALREADY DATING! LEAVE US ALONE!" yelled Sumire totally frightened when she saw the women in black.

"Are we? Since when?" asked Nao confused.

"Psst… you just follow me and they'll leave us alone"

"Okuda Nao, Saitou Sumire" interrupted a Nyan, "The Owner and Mistress demands to see you in her palace. Please calm down, we're here to escort you. We're not going to arrest anyone… yet.

* * *

All of them were taken to Yui's palace, escorted in luxurious limos sounded by tanks and military jeeps. They finally arrived to an enormous palace very exotic and elegant… or it was before Yui transformed into something more Yui stile. Giant sculptures of sweets; pictures of Yui in different positions, there were also pictures of Azusa; stuffed animals and lots of more things made especially for Yui. The Nyans leaved them in the Tea Salon, where Azusa was waiting already while watching TV.

"Konnichiwa" she greeted without know what else to say.

"Azusa, please tell me you're not part of this madness" said Mio.

"Of course not" Azusa defended herself. "Yui-senpai invited me here for our anniversary saying she was going to send a limo for me. When I opened the door to receive the driver, these women in black escorted me here, but I didn't know, I swear"

"Hái, so Yui take you by surprise like the rest of us" said Ritsu, "Damn it, this definitely proofs it: Yui can do whatever she want if she really commit herself!"

Then, the door opened and Yui came into the room with Mugi and Sokabe-senpai. The dictator was wearing a red dress and her guitar belt. And of course, she was caring Gitah.

Sokabe was wearing her military uniform: colored as Gitah. And Mugi, she was wearing a light gray dress with silver heels.

"Minna, Okaeri" said Yui happily, "I hope my Nyans didn't scare you so much. So, what do you think of our new home?"

"Yui… what do you mean with _our_ new home?" asked Mio half confused half scared.

"You see… rule the whole world it's really difficult, so I'll need all the help you can get me. Mugi-chan's advices are excellent, but I need much more help. Besides, I can't move to a place as big as this without the company of my best friends. Think in my palace as you think as our bedroom at the University"

"And what about us?" asked the girls who were still in school.

"Yeah, what about us?" emphasized Sawako.

"You see, Mugi-chan thought it'll be a lot more fun if I have two Light Music Clubs instead of one. And Sawa-chan is Mugi-chan's prize for helping me to conquer the world"

Mugi smiled to her scared sensei. _"Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it mean"_ thought Sawako.

"Well sensei, you have to get a girlfriend like it or not (and I'll make sure you like it). And who is better for someone who loves you since the first time we met?" asked Mugi.

The sensei gulped. Nodoka was going to say something when she noticed Sokabe staring at her. Nodoka trembled, but Yui smiled to her.

"No Nodoka-chan, you're not a prize. But I need my best friend with me"

"Besides" added Sokabe, "Is like Kotobuki-Sama said: you have to find yourself a girlfriend like it or not. I still like Mio-tan, but she is already with Tainaka, so what do you think? Do you want to be my girlfiend?"

"I think than the world will never be the same" said Nodoka

And it won't.

* * *

**So, this is the second chapter. I really enjoy myself re-writing my masterpiece. And please: any mistakes in grammar or spelling please let me know. I'm trying to improve, so I'll appreciate your help.**

**Anyway, Read you later!**

**LONG LIFE TO YUI-SAMA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**:**

**:**

**When you push the law, the law pushes back**  
**...**

"Oba-chan!" greeted Yui happily.

"Yui-chan, Ohayou" said the granny happy to see Yui. "What are you doing here? Visiting your old neighborhood?"

"Hái! Today I came to see my parents and introduce them formally Azu-Nyan."

The granny smiled the black haired girl who was holding hands with Yui.

"I've met you already, isn't it? You were with Yui the day she sang at the mall"

"Hái" said Azusa.

"So, what are you doing, Oba-chan?" asked Yui.

"Nothing special, just shopping" said the granny.

"Do you need any help?"

"Don't worry Yui-chan. They are helping me already" said the granny pointing.

Azusa couldn't do anything but laugh when she saw two Nyans caring the enormous grocery bags. They weren't happy at all; and Azusa's laugh made them grunt really irritated.

But, they didn't say anything and bowed to Yui. Quite a feath considering that the grocery bags were huge.

"They're really helpful, thanks for send them Yui-chan".

"It was nothing, Oba-chan. Now, if you excuse us…"

"Have a nice day. Remember to visit me one of this days to chat a little and have a tea together" said the granny happily.

Azusa had a small drop in her forehead. _"Seriously, she didn't notice she is talking to an evil dictator now?"_

They finally arrived to the Hirasawa's home.

"Welcome, Yui" greeted her mom. "Is this the beautiful young lady you always talk about?"

"My Azu-Nyan" confirmed Yui hugging Azusa. The cat-like girl just smiled shyly remembering the day when she introduced Yui to her parents.

The Nakanos weren't happy, but Azusa already knew it was going to happen. Azusa could perceive their anger when she told them she had a girlfriend long time before the dark days of the Yuri law; but they didn't said anything because they were completely afraid of Yui. That was the first day when Azusa saw Yui's evil side. She was kind, happy and fun as always; but something in her eyes made her completely terrifying. It was a shadow, the shadow of the pure evil. And the worst of all was that the evil side fit perfectly with the rest of Yui's personality. From that day Azusa knew that the evil side has always being there, but hide, waiting the right time to show off.

But, getting back to the brunette's house, Azusa noticed that Yui's parents didn't care her daughter was the new Owner and Mistress. Just seem like anything changed.

"By the way, Yui," said Miss. Hirasawa. "Ten months ago Ui introduced us to Jun-chan. iIt seems that the both of you found your true love, I'm so happy about you two".

"Oh! That's right, how's that of ruling the world going? Have you had any problems" asked Mr. Hirasawa.

"Nope; just a few resistances, a pair of attempts to murder me… but anything important yet. Mugi-chan is just too smart and she always saves me. Every problem is solved before it become serius" answered Yui.

"I see. I'm glad" said Miss. Hirasawa. "You see, the neighbor and I just started dating last week and…"

Everything was beyond Azusa's understanding. _"How is this possible? Is Ui the only normal person in this neighborhood? Come on people, what's wrong with you?"_

"Azu-Nyan, Azu-Nyan" said Yui interrupting Azusa's thoughts. "It's time to eta, are you coming?"

"Are? Hái!"

* * *

Mio and Ritsu were at the mall holding hands while people stared at them and mumbling whit anger. In the old times, it could be for their preferences, but in actual times (where almost all girls where holding hands) it was because everybody knew they were part Yui's closest friends. But they didn't care; not even Mio who was a little less shy after Yui conquered the world. Suddenly, someone cough to get their attention. It was a mature tall woman with long black hair, green eyes dressed in a office outfit. Mio's mother.

"Hi, mom" said Mio.

"What do you think you're doing, Mio?" said woman.

"Mom…"

"I clearly said you to get away from that problem child and found a good man to accomplish all your dreams. And you" added the woman looking at Ritsu. "You abnormal homo, how dare you to involve my daughter in your disgusting sex games? How dare you to show your deviation in public?"

Ritsu looked at Mio and started:

"Rio san… please shut up before it's too late".

"I won't. This is unbelievable, wherever I look at, I only see depravation".

Mio and Ritsu look each other. Mio's mother was homophobic and she couldn't stand her own daughter was a lesbian. She yelled a lot to Mio the day she said Ritsu and her were dating and she yelled even more when they said they were going share a dormitory at the university. Long time ago, when Mio's mom didn't know Ritsu and her daughter were dating, she liked Ritsu very much. But after Mio told her, she couldn't even see Ritsu without make a scandal.

And in that moment, the woman's anger was almost tangible. Mio was afraid for her mother, who was the personification of denial. She refused to believe the world was now property of a crazy yurist and she continued making that kind of scandals ignoring the danger the Nyan-Patrol mean. Ritsu was worried too. They tried to calm her down before she got the Nyan's attention, but it was too late. Some shoots to the air cut down her speech and some put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Name, please" said the Nyan.

"Akiyama Rio" said Mio's mother.

"Very well. Akiyama Rio, you are under arrest for speak against the yuri. That it's a clear violation to the Yuri law. So, welcome to the yurist reeducation program"

"What the…"

The Nyans put the handcuffs on Rio and took her to a van with other women who violated the Yuri law.

Mio tried to say something, but the Nyans stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but Yui sama said without exceptions"

And ignoring Mio's begs, the Nyan entered to the van and leave the mall. Mio was shocked and trembling. Ritsu tried to approach to her girlfriend, but Mio started to run after the van. Ritsu had no choice but tear her down,

"Let me go! I have to save mom!"

"Mio, listen to me: she's doomed. We can't do anything for her now. Listen: just be patient and let's speak with Yui".

Mio was furious, but this time Ritsu was right. By their way, the witnesses were completely afraid. It was the first time of many looking at someone who was arrested for violating the Yuri law. Mio and Ritsu leaved the mall in silence. Ritsu notice more girls were holding hands.

Once they were in their limo, Ritsu talked:

"Mio: please don't do anything stupid like contact the Resistance again. You know what Yui is capable of. And this time, your mom deserved it." Ritsu saw Mio was ready to hit her, so she continued a little faster. "Don't deny it, we both know this is not the first time she have troubles because of her big mouth. This is not different from the other times, except that in this time we couldn't do anything for her".

Mio decided not to hit Ritsu. When Ritsu was right, was right.

"I know she deserved it this time" Mio finally said after some minutes of silence. "But the Resistance can help us is we ask them to"

"You're going to have problems with Yui and I'm not sure if I can save you this time Mio. And I already told you what we have to do: talk with Yui. Besides Nodoka is under vigilance; so as Jun and Sawa-chan. Those are dangerous times. I love you Mio, I don't want you to be in danger"

Mio nooded.

"I love you too" _— But, if talk with Yui didn't work… I'll have to contact the Resistace even if you like it or not—_

* * *

Mugi was drinking tea in her favorite garden on Yui's palace, when she was interrupted by Haruka and Michiru.

"Any advances?" asked Mugi.

"Manabe is guilty. We intercepted tons of conversations with Resistance's agents and the High Commander himself. Unfortunately she found us and cut her operations before we could gather more evidence. Shall we precede whit her arrest?"

"Fix that with Commander Sokabe"

"Very well. About Nakano, she hasn't separated from Yui-sama in the whole week. And she seems she's avoiding the others"

"Interesting" said Mugi to herself. "What about Sawako?"

"She was acting suspicious too, but Manabe alerted her"

"Perfect, now leave me alone soldiers, I need time to think our next move"

* * *

**Very well, I introduce you the third chapter of Yuri World, dedicated to the lovers of Mitsu. Is not my favorite couple, but this fic supose to be an "all pairings"**

**Anywawy, I really need a beta to help me with the translation, so if anyone is interested please send me a PM; better if you speak Spanish.**

**So now:**

**Read ya later! and:**

**LONG LIFE TO YUI-SAMA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**:**

**:**  
**The rebel's plans**  
**...**

"Any news from Nakano?"

"She has been avoiding us. She doesn't separate from Yui of any circumstance and she doesn't answer our calls. I'm sorry High Commander, but it looks like she betrayed us"

Satoshi Tainaka, the Resistance's High Commander smashed the table pissed off. He was a long haired, muscular guy dressed with a black shirt, military pants and military boots.

"I knew we shouldn't give her that mission. Damn it" grumped Satoshi.

"But if she doesn't talk, we don't have to worry about anything… at least not yet" said Jun shyly. "And, about Manabe-senpai and Yamanaka sensei… I'm afraid they're under constant vigilance. They can't even sniff without Mugi-senpai knew about it"

Ritsu's little brother smashed the table again. He was furious. He was still angry with his older sister for arrest Mio and make her tell everything she knew about them; and now Air-Head-Sama knew it too. Their best plan was poison her daily dotation of cake, but after Mio's interrogation, every cake has to be tested first for prisoners who belonged to the Resistance; a Commander Sokabe's idea.

Those were the worst days for the Resistance, and now, he had to add Azusa to the black list. The boy pushed a button activating an automatic target, that was a real-sized photo of Yui… and the target was destroyed by the boy's assault rifle.

" Please tell me someone have good news. I don't care if are great news, just… just good news"

"Akiyama Rio"

"Where is she?"

"She successfully infiltrated on one of the Yurist-Reeducation-Centers as another prisoner ready to join Kotobuki and make a mass escape"

"Fine, now pray for the success of this plan" Said Satoshi a little happier.

Then, he destroyed other three Yui-targets just to celebrate.

* * *

Miss Akiyama was studying the terrain. It was the perfect place for a date: peach color walls, velvet armchairs, stained glass windows and individual tables with vases filled with the prettier flowers. And every prisoner had a cup of hot cocoa to enjoy it while during the exercise. But, exactly what kind of exercise was that?

Rio Akiyama continued studying the terrain, there were like twenty prisoners at the room. Twenty prisoners and forty Nyan-Patrol, ready to submit anyone who tried to escape or something.

Then, two young ladies entered to the room. One of them was dressed with a black tux and the other on a wedding dress.

"So, nice to meet you all of you; my name is Shizuka and my girlfried is Chizuru. We're here to show you the beauty of the yuri love" said the one with the tux.

"You see, Chizuru and I were like you, we didn't accept the Yuri Law, but thanks to the Yuri-Reeducantion-Centers, we found each other; and now, we help women like you who are confused and didn't like to accept Yui-Sama's more important law!

"Don't worry, we assure you you'll find your match soon. Our first exercise is the quick-dates. Divide yourself in groups of two and know each other. When you hear a bell, it means it's time to change your couple; but, if you find someone you like, kiss each other and stay at your place"  
"If you don't find your match in this group, you should wait here and join to the next group, and if still single, do it again and again and again. We have all the time in the world. But, we have to see you're trying to cooperate with us. If you don't, we have to punish you with the full penalty of law"

The Nyans charged their rifles making the prisoners extremely nervous.

"Begin!"

And that's how Rio's torture started. The poor woman knew she had to choose someone soon or her plan will be ruined and she couldn't risk to the Nyan-Patrol found her hidden weapons. Still, she hadn't met anyone yet, when a young woman sat in front of her. She had blue eyes covered with sunglasses, long beautiful blond hair tied in a ponytail, dressed on a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Kotobuki-chan" said Rio.

"Ey, Akiyama! My half-sister's crazy police captured you too? Oh, well, someone like us can't survive in this world ruled by a crazy lesbian, don't you think?"

Rio didn't answer.

"Now seriously" said Kotobuki looking around "I'm your support. Are you ready to make the big move?"

"Yes" answered Rio. "So you and I have to make a couple now"

"Sorry Rio, but we can't risk to be found, remember. No, just make sure to find a couple in this group and I'll stay in the next. We have to make separate moves in order to the success of this operation"

The bell rang and they exchanged couple. A few couples formed, but more than half of prisoners still single. Then, Rio noticed her new quick-date was someone she knew.

"Satomi?" asked Rio.

"Rio! Is so nice to see you" celebrated her friend. "How's your daughter?"

"It's fine, thank you" said Rio a little annoyed.

"I guess because she's part of the new world order, huh? Well, have you find anyone special?"

Rio grumped.

"I see, so, what about me? You know, just to keep moving and get out of here soon" said Satomi relieved.

"I guess you're right" approved Rio.

Both women raised their hands to call the Yurist educators and kissed each other. It was bad, but could be worst.

"Perfect" smiled the one with the wedding dress. "Now you can pass to the next room ready for the next step like the other new lovers who will be happily ever after"

The both of them do as the educator said and passed to the next room.

"You know Rio? I admire you. Not only you keep moving as a single mom, but you stay still even after a crazy girl conquered the world and your own daughter is part of the new regime. I think I chose right"

"Are you seducing me?" asked Rio.

"We don't really have a choice, my darling" answered Satomi.

Rio hit her on the head.

The next room looked like a romantic restaurant.

"Reservations here" said the woman on the reception table. She had long hair between brown and pink. On her identification card was the name "Akane Miura". "The next exercise is a romantic date here in a five stars restaurant just before you get to the hotel. But before your great night, you have to have a date in one of the twenty scenarios we have for you. Please choose your favorite"

The two women looked each other a little confused.

"You chose the right way and you'll live the beautiful side of the yuri love" said Akane sadly. "You don't wanna know what happens to the ones who try to resist"

The pain on the girl's eyes moved Rio and she secretly prayed for the success of her operation. They had to win no matter what.

* * *

"We had an interesting meeting tonight" said Jun. "And Satoshi is furious with you"

Azusa looked at Jun in the eyes.

"So?"

"Azusa, don't you get it? You're vital to everything return back to normal"

"Is easy for you to say it, but I don't remember he said you have to kill Ui"

"Ey, that's not fair" said Jun angrily.

"Go tell Satoshi go fuck himself" finally said Azusa before leaving the room.

Azusa walked in one of the gorgeous gardens of Yui's palace when she met Mugi.

"What?" asked Azusa.

"Nothing" said Mugi with an evil smile.

* * *

**Well, this is it. Like I said before, I really need a beta who can help me with the translation.**

**Now, in technical details, according to Wikia, Chizuru and Shizuka are Yui's classmates; and Akane Miura is a fake character who supposed to appear on season two; but still I decided to give her an important role in this fic.**

**¿Anything else? Don't think so,**

**Read ya later!**

**RESISTANCE, FOREVER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**:**  
**:**  
**:**  
**Battle Plans**  
**...**

The date ended well, or at least better than expected, since being two straight women under the constant vigilance of the Yuri Educators and the Nyan Patrol, who were completely armed and ready to interfere if they didn't kiss each other every half hour, made it difficult for them.

"Well, that was fun, can't deny that" said Satomi happily.

"It looks like you're not upset with the situation" Rio grumped.

"I don't like it at all, but I prefer cooperate instead of fight with the armed ones. You see, I started a fake relationship with a work college to maintain a low profile, but you know me… one day I told someone a lesbian joke in front of them," Satomi gestured toward the Nyan patrol and continued, "And now here I am starting a new relationship with another friend. So let's keep going to get out of here soon and continue with our lives."

"It makes sense" nodded.

Moments later, a voice sounded all over the center:

"To all the recently made couples, congratulations on finding your match, it's time for your romantic dinner in our restaurant. Please meet at the restaurant, if you're not hungry, feel free to go directly to our hotel, where you'll consume your love. Thank you."

Mio's mother took her friend's hand and walked toward the restaurant while the Nyans looked at them. Rio was desperately looked for Kotobuki. She finally found her at the entrance of the restaurant.

The two rebels looked each other and tried to disguise themselves as they tried to reach the secret compartment on their shoes. Suddenly, a nineteen year old girl ran toward Rio to hug her.

"Jesus, mom, you really scared us!" said Mio happily.

"Mio..? What are you doing here?"

"I asked Yui to free you. She said it was ok, but that it's the last time. Seriously mom, what were you thinking when you said such things at the mall?"

"She wasn't, that's her problem."

The two Akiyamas turned to look Ritsu. They were both annoyed, but Ritsu didn't pay them any attention; Sokabe, who was with them, nodded approvingly at Ritsu's comment.

"Anyway, you got her. Can we leave now?" asked Ritsu.

"Leave?" asked Rio, she was a little scared.

"Yes mom, just be more careful next time, and remember it's your last chance"

"But I don't know if I wanna leave" said Rio concerned.

Mio, Ritsu, and Satomi looked at each other with confused expressions, but Sokabe smiled and turned to look at Mugi's half-sister.

"Now it makes sense" Sokabe said while still smiling and called two Nyans.

"You two, search her."

Eight patrollers searched Rio before her confused and scared daughter's eyes. Two of them were held her in case she tried to do something stupid. Eventually, they found her weapons: smoke grenades and a knife. While all this occurred, the younger Kotobuki vanished.

"I knew it," smiled the Commander Sokabe, "How is Tainaka-kun, Akiyama-san? Still giving you pointless and dangerous missions?"

Rio looked directly into Sokabe's eyes. In that moment, they heard a detonation before restaurant filled with smoke; the rebel's bombs were really powerful. The commander and the Nyans left Rio because of the surprise, leaving the woman to use the moment to punch Sokabe and run away. The most important part of a Rebel's training was memorizing their battle field in case they had to blind their rivals.

In the middle of all the confusion, Rio found her friend.

"Satomi!" She whispered.

"Rio? What's going on?"

"Be quiet, baka! I'm with the resistance and this is a rescue mission. Are you coming or just going to sit here and wait for the Nyan-Patrol?"

"…I'm going with you."

"Then take my hand and I'm going to guide you to the exit with the rest of us."

The Nyan-Patrol couldn't do anything; they were blinded by the smoke and could not shoot at the possibility that they could injure themselves. The best they could do was close all exits and activate the fans to ventilate the damned smoke.

Mugi's half-sister was guiding the few she could rescue through the enormous center; luckily they were studying the terrain for weeks and they already had their emergency exit. Rio reached her partner with more people that she gathered and together they escaped successfully. After ten anguish minutes, the last of Yui's hostages escaped, so the both rebels left without a problem.

"Damn Sokabe," the blonde complained to Rio, "I knew we shouldn't have been together in this stupid mission; both of us are going to be found by Air-Head-Sama's forces now."

"Tell that to Satoshi" grumped Rio. "Damn it, I never thought Air-Head-Sama would agree to my daughter's request. That wasn't in the plan!"

The blonde nodded and then looked at the hostages.

"Well, I hope we were helpful. Now go back to your homes and try to act normally. The Owner and Mistress doesn't care about small operations like this, so don't worry about it."

Mugi's half-sister turned to look at Rio as they walked back to the headquarters, but a hand stopped them.

It was Akane Miura.

"What?" asked Mugi's half-sister.

"I want to figh,t" said Akane.

"?"

"Like I said, I want to fight. I was just being a good girlfriend; I wanted to be loyal to my boyfriend. That's why I refused to have a girlfriend, but then she arrested me and MADE me cheat on him. I want revenge. I want to make her pay for all she that she's done to me… to the rest of the world. I want to be the one who defeat that crazy dictator."

Rio stopped her with a gesture and a warm smile.

"You can come with us. But are you sure? You are risking to end in a place lots of worse than this"

"Is that possible?" asked Akane.

Rio and Mugi's half-sister nodded.

"Air-Head-sama is an idiot, but the blonde is not. And not only is she so damn smart, but she's also cruel when she is trying to protect her perfect world. Are you sure you wanna fight someone like her?"

Akana nodded again.

"I don't care what happens now; All I want is my revenge."

"Fine, you can come," said Rio. "And the same for the rest of you, we need more people to defeat our evil master. Anyone else want to join the Resistance?"

Some of the hostages joined, but almost everyone decided not to. They were afraid, but no one could blame them for that.

* * *

Yui was happily eating the gigantic lunch that had been made by Ui. The chats were really entertaining, but Mio and Ritsu were acting a little distant. No one asked anything, until Yui asked Mio about her mother. The raven-haired girl didn't say anything and seemed furious.

Last night she argued with Ritsu about what happened at the center and asked why her mom was trying to make things even more difficult. Ritsu just said Rio wasn't going to reside much longer in a world ruled by a crazy yurist like Yui. After that, Ritsu had spent the night on the couch.

At the end, the rest of the girls let them solve their problems on their own and continued with their own business. Everything was going well until the Nyan Captains Chikane and Himeko arrived and after bowing before Yui, they gave her a small letter. After Yui read its contents her smile vanished.

"Azu-Nyan, please go play with your light music club. I'm going to be at my office all day... Sokabe-senpai and Mugi-chan come with me."

The two girls followed their master in silence. Everyone could feel the fear in the air. Yui's gentle tone was still the same, but something different was in it and everyone knew what it was: the shadow of the pure evil. That's why her Commander and Right hand were afraid to say something.

Yui stopped being their cute and dumb friend in order to become The Owner and Mistress. Mio groaned, she knew that her mother was in grave danger; meanwhile, Ritsu remained silent.

"So, what happened? What's the meaning of this?" asked Yui show them the letter once they were in her office.

"Yui-Sama, watashitachi…"

"Don't apologize. I want the both of them get what they deserve" said the dictator showing them the photo of Mio's mom and Mugi's half-sister. "Besides, I don't want anyone to escape from my Yurist-Reeducation-Centers again. Can you take care of that, Mugi-chan?"

The blonde made a military salute to signify that she could. The Yuri Centers were everything to her and she was more than pleased to make everyone feel the joys of the yuri.

Sokabe looked at them and she detected the same evil shadow in both women. When Mugi smiled, Sokabe trembled a little; the blonde was almost like Yui-Sama.

"Sokabe-senpai, can you take care of them?" asked Yui.

"Hai, don't worry Yui-Sama, we'll dedicate every resource we have to capture them, just like the Undesirable No. 1"

"What?"

"We're going to chase them like Tainaka-kun"

"Okay, that's it," Yui finally said, "So let's continue with today's business. Mugi-chan: tea and cake"

Mugi bowed and went for Yui's snacks.

More than eight hours passed and Sokabe was still thinking of what to do to capture Rio and Kotobuki, and if she could, destroy the Resistance once for all. Then Mugi entered the room with Sumire. The maid brought them tea at her Oujousama's signal. Sokabe looked at the maid, she was a little confused.

"I brought her here because I know how to end this now. Our perfect Yuri World will be safe forever, but first I need you to capture my stupid sister. Once you solve that, Sumire-chan will be our triumph card" said Mugi calmly.

"I see" said Sokabe a little exited.

"Very well, Memugi-chan: I want you to read this list" said Mugi giving Sokabe an envelope. "My spies found my stupid sister's favorite sites. Take it."

"Everything looks great Kotobuki-Sama, but what are you planning to do?"

It was raining silently on Sweetopolis, previously known as Tokyo, giving a feeling of peace. A peace interrupted in Commander Sokabe's office by to evil laughs looking at Mugi's terrible plan. Sumire was afraid, wishing to get out of there and back to Nao's lovely arms. Once they stopped laughing, they looked at Sumire.

"And you better keep this quiet, not even Okuda-san can know about this. Understood, Saito?"

"Don't be so rude, Megumi-chan" said Mugi calmly. "Sumire-chan, you can tell Okuda-san, but only her. After all, you already love each other and it's bad to keep secrets from your soul mate"

"Fine" grumped the Commander. "But keep them under vigilance. If something go wrong because of them, you know what'll happened to you and her, Saito."

Sumire nodded in a sense of panic and left the room trembling.

"Can we trust them?" asked Sokabe.

"Daijobu, they are loyal" said Mugi. "Besides, if she says something, no one but Okuda-san will believe her."

"At least Yui-sama will be happy."

"And the boy will pay."

The evil laugh could be heard all over the palace. Yui joined them; she knew her most loyal servants found a solution. The rest of the girls couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

**And this is the end of Yuri World 5; this was possible thanks to imuffinator; thank you a lot my firend for have the patience to correct all my mistakes. Thanks a lot my friend and I hope to count with you on the next chapters.**

**Very well:**

**Read ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**:**

**:**  
**Flashback: the first night**  
**...**

Sawako was looking everywhere she could in hopes of finding an exit, but it was pointless. She was in a very fancy and luxurious room, which was part of the great palace that was now Yui's. The room had a grand tea table, a bed for two people with small night tables that included a pretty lamp, a giant closet (with a respective section for lingerie) and a luxurious bath with the most expensive accessories in the world.

Everything was beautiful, just like the place she dreamed to share when she finally met her soul mate; the thing was that she was in there just to spend the rest of her life as the girlfriend of one of her students. Mugi even made her wear a half-transparent yellow nightgown which made her feel weird.

The door opened and Mugi entered to the room, wearing the same kind of nightgown, but with nothing else underneath.

"Are you excited as I am?" asked the blonde with a warm smile.

"Mugi, you see… I…"

"Please don't be nervous my dear. It's just me"

"Precisely Mugi" said Sawako with tears of fear. "Try to understand, I'm your ex-teacher and this is not right for me"

"It isn't for me either… A teacher dating a student is kind of weird, that's why I didn't ask you out when I was still in High School; back then, I was too embarrassed to do such a thing… Yui did us a great service by making you my prize. She helped me avoid the shame and pain of being rejected" said Mugi smiling.

"Mugi please, I like guys," Sawako tried to say.

The blonde interrupted her with a sweet kiss.

"I can fix that. Besides, my beloved one, haven't boys caused you enough pain already?"

"It's because I haven't found the right one yet."

"And that's because you're looking in the wrong place. Why you don't see that your place is with someone who truly loves you, even if she's a woman? Sawako, I'll cure your wounded heart and make sure you forget all that pain of not finding the right person after all these years... I'll be your half and always be your woman, no matter what I'll be there for you.

Sawako saw deeply on Mugi's eyes for the first time, finding all the desire and love her student had to offer her, something that she was looking for so many years… So she couldn't resist when she kissed her again.

"When there are two girls, you can be sure is true love"

* * *

Mio was walking in circles, around the bed while Ritsu was trying to read a magazine in an effort to ignore her girlfriend; but she can't because of the mumble:

"Baka, baka, baka, baka. Why didn't I see this coming? I should have seen it, I should have stopped Yui while I still could!"

"Enough!" Ritsu finally said. "Come on Mio, Mugi was helping her, and now if you think about it, it was her who was acting weird those recent days."

Mio looked at Ritsu and remembered how all started:

In the last days, Yui had been receiving lots of visits from Sokabe-senpai; almost twice a week. When Sokabe came, Yui, Mugi and Sokabe herself locked themselves in Yui's room so nothing could interrupt them.

One day Mio couldn't resist her curiosity and tried to approach to see what was happening, but Mugi stopped her with a warm smile and a disturbing comment: _**"We're gonna change the world, Mio-chan".**_

After that, their secret meetings increased and even Akira complained than Yui was starting to skip classes. Well, coming from Yui that wasn't so strange, but Mugi started to skip classes too and that was really uncommon.

One other day she and Ritsu tried to get information one more time and see what was going on; that day they caught something of the conversation, but they didn't understand anything of that conversation_**: "What do you want for all your help, Mugi-chan?" "Yui-chan, I already told you: I want Sawa-chan". **_

"_**And you, Sokabe-senpai?" "I want Mio-tan." "But she's with Ricchan and you know it senpai" "Damn it. Anyway, I guess I'll go with Manabe-san. But also I want a mansion and a limousine".**_ After that conversation, they decided that they didn't want to know anyway. Then one week after that, Yui gave her famous speech about how the world was now hers.

And now they were in a huge room, exactly like Sawako and Mugi's, but a little bigger and a sofa (a loyal partner to Ritsu after some years).

* * *

Sumire still was nervous after all what happened in so little time. Somehow, and still she didn't know how; a senpai who she barely knew as her sister's friend, had conquered the whole world, wanted her to join to a huge band, and for dessert, commanded to date her friend, Nao. The most distracted of all her friends was the one who had to become her new girlfriend and she still looked like she didn't understand the situation yet. The both of them were into a huge room like the others who Yui called to her palace.

"So, we have to sleep her from now on?" asked Nao.

"Yes."

"Ok. I'm asking for another futon."

"Nao, wait" tried to call Sumire, but it was pointless. Her friend left the room already and she was talking to a Nyan.

"Ano… excuse me. Can you bring us another futon? Our room has only one bed and we're two girls and…

"Yui-Sama's orders are clear. You two have to sleep together from now on. It's all part of form a new and beautiful yuri relationship."

After saying that, the Nyan Patrol member left to go to another sector. Nao had then been confused, so she went back to her room where Sumire was relieving her stress by hitting it into a savage drum melody.

"Sumire-chan, what's a yuri relationship?

"Are you kidding me?" asked Sumire stopping her drumming.

"No, I'm not. I really don't understand what's a yuri relationship. Can you explain it to me?"

"Seriously, haven't you read any manga or something you can use as a reference?" asked Sumire a little irritated.

"I'm only good with books and studying" answered Nao.

The blonde facepalmed. This was too much to handle for herself.

"It means we have to become lesbians and have a relationship. Is it clear now?"

"I see. Well, I'll be right back" said Nao leaving the room.

"What are you going to do?"

"To the library, I need to investigate what I have to do now than I have a girlfriend. Let's see if the theory helps me to the practice. See you."

Sumire stared at her friend and then she fainted on bed more exasperated than before.

"Is there another solution she uses?" asked Sumire.

* * *

Exactly like the other, Jun was confused; but Ui looked like she was really proud.

"This proves it once for all: Onee-chan can do anything she proposes" said Ui with the classic glitter on her eyes when she was talking about her older sister.

"I always thought your sister was fun and weird, but this completely exceed my expectations" complained Jun.

"She's so cute, skillful and special, right?"

"I didn't meant that" answered Jun with a small drop of sweat on the back of her head.

"And Manabe-san and Azusa-chan are here too. One-chan will need every help we can give her because rule the entire world is a very difficult job. She needs some responsible people around her now that she is the boss."

BLAM —Jun fell over in the typical Anime type fall.

"Ui, with all respect my love, your sister is crazy."

"But is a cute craziness, don't you think?" asked Ui smiling.

Jun looked at her girlfriend like trying to say "Are you serious?" but quit and went to sleep. Ui went after her and slept too, not without giving Jun a goodnight kiss first.

* * *

Nodoka was sit in the chair of her new desk analyzing the situation again: she was trapped in her best friend's palace obligated to have a yuri relationship with a senpai who was very respected for her. Or it was the previous situation, now she didn't know what to think about her senpai after all the mess.

"_First Akiyama-san and now this."_ Nodoka thought. _"I knew she was into girls but I never expected she came this far. But with Akiyama… I probably should have seen this coming. Or well, being fear, this situation's is something you can't prevent. It's just too strange."_

"You look worried, Nodoka" said Sokabe staring at her new girlfriend. "It's something on your mind, my dear?"

"Sokabe-senpai…"

"No need to be so formal, you can call me by my first name. We're a couple now so we need to get closer to each other."

"Sokabe-senpai, this is too fast for me. I can continue with this, but we need to be slow. And believe me: when I woke up this morning I never thought I'll be called at this palace by my best friend, who suddenly became our master".

"I understand. So well, you're right. This is too fast for you, so I can slow down. No problem." smiled Sokabe and continued with her reading.

"This is Kotobuki's idea, isn't it?"

"What?"

"This whole Yuri World. I studied one year with her and I know she is a uncorrectable yurist. I also know once she's committed to something, she will never stop until she gets it. She is so persistent that it's a little scary to me".

"I don't know. You see, when they included me, everything was decided already; but I think you're right. But even it was thing of Yui-Sama or Kotobuki-Sama, I can't complain. This new world is designed to eternal happiness for all the yuri girls and that's why I support it with all my hearth".

Nodoka tried to order her thoughts looking at the window but she couldn't, so she turned on the TV.

"Sokabe-senpai"

"Need something?"

"Watch this."

On the news, lots of Nyan-Patrols were running into a building in fire: the Sakuragaoka School. Reporters from every channel were looking at the battle against the rebels who were decided to destroy everything that remember something about the new dictator.

"So" started the reporter from the channel Nodoka and Sokabe were looking at "the situation is very delicate. After no more than three hours since Yui-Sama was crowned our Owner and Mistress, the first levels took the Sakuragaoka School and destroyed the building in the matter of minutes in a desperate attempt to upraise the people. The forces of the order, the Nyan-Patrol and the police have tried to expulse the rebels from the building but the protesters refuged inside the gym.

They presumed to be armed and they're not afraid to use the violence. In other news, a second group of protesters tried to attack our beloved Owner and Mistress's family as well as the Kotobuki and Sokabe family, but Yui-Sama's Nyans were there already and the attempt ended before even starting. We still don't know what happened to the rebels, but we do know than into the groups were Yui-Sama's classmates who'll be the first ones to be yuri-re-educated. "

* * *

Satoshi turned off the TV and looked around him. He was with Mio's mom, Mugi's half-sister, some of Yui's classmates and other people inside the Kotobuki Mansion.

"What are we going to do? This is a completely unnatural world; we have to do something, so this strange behavior didn't expand even more. We have to do something now or it'll be impossible to stop Air-Head-Sama" said Rio Akiyama.

"So, do you have any ideas?" asked Kotobuki. "She have all the military power in the world, and we have to consider my little sister is on her side so it'll be impossible to approach Air-Head-Sama without being destroyed first."

"I don't care. We better fight."

"How, Akiyama?"

Satoshi got up.

"It's easy" said the boy with decision in his voice. "This is a war, but a war in the shadows. We have to be really careful using tactics as spying, infiltration of traitors, and look for support; I'm pretty sure than we'll find some. The thing is we have to prepare for the next step. This is our war for our freedom and to defeat this crazy who declares to be our Owner and Mistress."

Everyone turned to Satoshi. The boy was ready to fight; there wasn't any doubts about it.

"I support you" said Akira. "I'll be part of our resistance; but first we have to organize and look for an operations base."

"Well, looking at the situation, I suggest the school" said one of Yui's ex-classmates. "I has been destroyed by the forces of Yui, but the structure is still the same so we can accommodate inside."

"It's perfect. We'll be operating from the city's hearth so we can destroy that idiot once for all."

The new rebels congratulate and encouraged each other. This was the beginning of something big, the Resistance has born.

* * *

But somewhere, ignoring the plans against her new glorious regime, Yui was contemplating her new kingdom from her palace's balcony. Azusa came shyly wearing just a bathrobe.

"Happy anniversary, Azu-Nyan, Do you like my present?" asked the dictator.

"Present?"

"Of course my dear Azu-Nyan. You were always so afraid than your family or someone else caught us, but now if they do, I'm too powerful to do something about it. All of them fear me now; and if they don't, I'll give them some reasons soon. If they try anything funny to spare us, they'll pay. I'm now Yui-Sama, and you my princess. Some guys sometimes say to their mates they'll give them the world; well, I did it literally. Azu-Nyan: I give you the world."

Azusa blushed.

"Yui, you are scary and evil and… and for some reason I can't be afraid of you or anything else. I love you and I can't believe you came this far only to be with me. Yui, you're the one for me. I always knew but this confirms it."

Yui kissed Azusa.

"Surprised by my present, Azu-Nyan?"

"Very, very surprised my love" said Azusa taking Yui's hand and lead her to the bed.

* * *

**And finally is here! The new chapter of Yuri World. Well, sorry for the delay but is here already so I hope you like it and give me your comments. Without anything else to say, just my classic good bye:**

**Read ya later!**

**(Oh, and once again thanks to immuffinator for helping me revising the translation). So:**

**Ať žije Yui-sama!**


End file.
